


Different Position

by Lapis01



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Some fluff between one of my favorite pairings! These two really need more love!





	Different Position

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TechnoXenoHolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoXenoHolic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loyalty for Sale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490988) by [TechnoXenoHolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoXenoHolic/pseuds/TechnoXenoHolic). 
  * Inspired by [A Shanix for Your Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490448) by [TechnoXenoHolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoXenoHolic/pseuds/TechnoXenoHolic). 



A cargo ship moved at a slow pace through space, the ship's auto pilot engaged. Swindle at this time was finally pulling himself into his (And finally, Shockwave's!) berth. The con had been pulling multiple all nighters recently, and Shockwave had finally gotten him to go and recharge. Making himself comfortable, Swindle sighed tiredly as he shuttered his optics. He wondered momentarily, if Shockwave planned on recharging any time soon, but recharge quickly took over him.

At some point in his recharge, Swindle felt something pin him down. He struggled, opening his purple optics and willing them to see through the darkness. What in the name of primus was on top of him?! Both of his arms seemed to be free, but his lower half was pinned. That's when he noticed the gentle rise and fall of the opposing mech's venting. Swindle blinked, confused. He studied the body for a moment before realizing the unknown mech was actually Shockwave. 

"Shockwave?" He asked softly, sitting up a bit.

The shifter's helm moved from its place on Swindle's chest as the other sat up. 

"Hmm?" He asked drowsily, half opening his optic to look at his lover.

"Just maken' sure it was you. You scared the scrap out of me you know." Swindle replied, grinning slightly. "What're you doing recharging on top of me anyways? Isn't that uncomfortable? Especially laying on your front?"

"Negative. This is just how I recharge." Shockwave grumbled, shuttering his optic, and placing his helm back on Swindle's chest as the other layed back down.

Swindle chuckled, resting a servo on top of Shockwave's helm, petting it gently. He smiled, watching the larger Con's back rise and fall slowly as he vented. Swindle thought having such a large mech on top of him would hurt and probably crush him, but surprisingly he was quite comfortable. Shuttering his optics, Swindle continued petting Shockwave's helm as he drifted back into recharge.

"Love ya, Wave." The arms dealer murmured just before recharge took him. 

0000

When Swindle woke up next, he tried to sit up, confused as the why he couldn't. As his optics adjusted, he remembered Shockwave was curled up on top of him. He looked down at his sleeping partner and smiled as he saw the larger mech had dug his claws into Swindle's transformation seams on his chest plate. They seemed to be dug in there fairly deep, as Swindle couldn't pry them out. 

"Shockwave, sweet spark, I need to get up." Swindle said gently, nudging his sleeping partner. 

There was no response from the shifter aside from a small flick of his antlers. After Swindle shook Shockwave a few more times and still received no response, he began idly messing with the Con's antlers. 

"Come on, Wave. I really need to get up. I have to check where we are."

Shockwave vented, but finally gave a response by rolling off Swindle, his claws making a loud pop sound as they unattached themselves from Swindle's chest, not leaving a single dent or scuff. His optic was half open, his amusement obvious. Swindle gave his lover a look, but finally pulled himself off the berth, gingerly stretching his arms. He vented contently when he finished stretching and went out into the control room. After checking their coordinace, Swindle headed back down to his and Shockwave's shared room, finding the latter once again recharging. To be honest, Swindle couldn't even remember the last time Shockwave had recharged. Yah, Swindle himself tended to skip a few days worth of recharge sometimes, but Shockwave always made him go and get some rest. But, Shockwave obviously wasn't as adamant with his own recharge schedule as he was with his lover's. 

Climbing back onto the berth, Swindle curled himself up against the sleeping Shockwave's side. He tossed his arm around the bigger mech's side, and pulled him close. Swindle decided he could defiantly get use to this! He watched Shockwave for a few moments more, enjoying how peacefully his usually stressed partner looked, before falling back into recharge once more, this time clinging to Shockwave as though he would be taken away. 

Shockwave flicked open his optic for a moment, instinctively snuggling closer to his partner, nuzzling the side of his helm. 

"Sleep well, dearest."


End file.
